chasinglifefandomcom-20200215-history
No News Is Bad News
"No News Is Bad News" is the twentieth episode in Season 1 of Chasing Life. It will air on ABC Family on March 16, 2015. Overview The new pick for Editor In Chief at The Post comes as a surprise to everyone, and the pressure is on for April not to let her new boss down. As the competition heats up at work, pitting April and Danny against each other for the next big scoop, April starts to wonder if she is willing to sacrifice everything for success in her career. Meanwhile, Sara is faced with having to sort through Thomas' belongings from his house in Florida, but she uses it as an opportunity to reach out to Natalie, and to George. Natalie and Dominic feel guilty about their secretive relationship, and they resolve to come clean to April. Cast Main Cast *Italia Ricci as April Carver *Mary Page Keller as Sara Carver *Richard Brancatisano as Dominic Russo *Haley Ramm as Brenna Carver *Aisha Dee as Beth Kingston Guest cast * Jessica Meraz as Natalie Ortiz * Scott Michael Foster as Leo Hendrie Trivia * The ball during the ping pong scene at the end, like in I'll Sleep When I'm Dead, was edited in afterwards due to the actors, Haley Ramm and Gracie Dzienny being unable to play ping pong. Music * Everything You Are Is Beautiful by Garrison Starr - ''Brenna arrives home to find a ping-pong table in the backyard, which Greer tells her it's a 'thank you' to her family and hommage the first time they meet, they hug then begin a game. * '''Cam Girl' by Jeremy and the Harlequins - ''Danny tries to take a peek at April computer but finds it password protected; After sex, Natalie & Dominic discuss telling April about their relationship then rehearse what they'll tell her. * '''Alright' by The TVC - ''April & Danny have drink and discuss their fails and wins at work before Danny heads back to the office; Dr. Hamburg talks to her husband and tells him she's coming home early. * '''Slipping Away' by Barcelona - ''At the Charles, Beth talks to April & Leo about her breakup with Graham as she gets drunk; Beth apologizes to Natalie for forgetting her keys; April surprises Beth with a trip to Bermuda. * '''I Hurt Too' by Katie Herzig - ''Dr. Hamburg gathers her strength then calls April and leaves her a message telling her to come see her in the morning for a check-up. * '''Cards With The Devil' by Von Bonneville - ''As they head to Joni's Hideaway, Natalie tells April she and Dominic are seeing each other which turns into a argument and Natalie stormed off. * '''Bring It Back' by ''Babe Youth - ''Brenna & Greer shop online when Greer brings up this being their last year in their house and with their parents then Brenna tells (lies to) her mom won’t let her move in with them. Gallery No News.png Bad News.png Navigational